The Force is With You
by Okadiah
Summary: ROGUE ONE SPOILERS. Kanan returns to base when he's stopped by the sound of an old Force prayer, muttered by a blind and spiritual monk. Set during Rogue One.


**A/N:** If you missed the warning in the summary:

 **THERE ARE ROGUE ONE SPOILERS IN THIS FIC.**

 **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU.**

Enjoy

* * *

 **The Force is With You**

Kanan followed Zeb through the crowded landing bay before he drew to a slow stop.

It wasn't the smartest thing to do in the flight center of Yavin 4's rebel base. People glared and navigated around him with anxious energy, or shouldered past in a rush carrying some vital report. Things weren't usually this busy, and not even a minute on the ground Kanan could tell that something had happened while he was gone. Something big.

Figuring out what had kicked the Rebellion's hive became paramount, which made finding Hera just as important, but what had stopped him was a soft voice — one which repeated a phrase he hadn't heard in years. A prayer. A Force prayer.

Ordinarily, talk of the Force wouldn't have snagged his attention like this had. As the Rebellion grew stronger and bigger with every passing day, talk of the Force had grown as well. The fear which had held so many following the Jedi Purge was fading as hope spread across the galaxy. 'May the Force be with you' was more than a familiar goodbye and wish for good luck. It was a symbol of hope, and a powerful one.

But this … this was something else. This was a prayer uttered by the devout, a true-believer of the ancient religion, and Kanan knew it. Whereas the Force flowed through every living being around him, it swelled around this person like candlelight in the dark. Not quite the bonfire which emanated from him or Ezra, but ….

"I am one with the Force. The Force is with me."

Kanan listened to the prayer repeat as his Force sense swept through the buzz of Yavin until his focus narrowed on a man sitting to the side of the landing bay. He wore a robe and his hair was cut short, and against his shoulder he held a long staff. His head was raised as he recited the ancient mantra, and his eyes were as blind and unseeing as Kanan's own.

A blind Force-sensitive. Like him.

Curious, he made his way through the throng of rebels until he stood quietly before the man. This close he could tell this Force-sensitive wasn't a Jedi like he was. There was an unrefined quality to this monk's Force presence, which told Kanan he'd never received formal training. Whatever this man had managed to cultivate in the Force was self-learned, but it was light side and a force of good. An unexpected light in such dark times.

The monk's prayer faded and Kanan felt the man's attention on him. They didn't speak, but there was something there in the silence between them which spoke clearly. Honestly.

Kanan lifted his hand to the blind monk and, after a moment, the blind monk lifted his own hand to grasp his wrist.

That swell of Force which encircled the monk surged through Kanan's palm where he held the man's forearm, and in Kanan's mind he saw something. Flashes of motion. Wisps of sensation. Resolute belief in the Force. Pain. And then, right at the end, a void empty and final, but layered in understanding.

Kanan's hold on the monk's forearm tightened as the abrupt Force vision faded. Kanan closed his blind eyes.

"The Force is with you." Kanan couldn't hide the bone-deep honesty in his voice, fed by the truth he could see so clearly for himself. "You are one with the Force."

Surprise made the monk's blind eyes blink, and then he smiled gratefully.

"As are you."

Unnerved by the Force vision, Kanan grinned in an attempt to hide it as he dropped his hand and redirected the conversation. He gestured to the pack at the man's feet.

"Leaving soon?"

"Yes," agreed the other man as he cast his blind gaze to a small group forming near an impounded Imperial ship. Kanan thought he recognized a few of the men gathered there, men laden with combat experience and heavy, devoted hearts. "It's an important mission."

The Force thickened around the monk like a weight, and Kanan knew he spoke the truth. This mission was somehow connected with the nervous energy on the base. Kanan nodded.

"Well I won't keep you, then. But next time you're around, how about you swing by?" Kanan offered, even as his heart felt hollow and sad. "Ask for Kanan Jarrus. They've got me on mission usually, but if I'm around anyone'll be able to give you directions."

"I'll do that," the monk lied with a polite smile. "Perhaps we might pray together."

Though it was a nice idea, they both knew it would never happen.

"Kanan, what are you doing? Hera's waiting."

Kanan drew his attention away from the blind Force-sensitive to turn his head toward the Lasat. Right. They needed to find Hera.

"You should go," the blind monk said kindly. "It sounds important."

Kanan lingered as he regarded the man. Quiet peace rippled from the Force-sensitive, his faith in the light side of the Force unwavering. Despite the violence which waited him, Kanan knew this monk had come to terms with the future the Force had in store. Whatever happened was as the Force willed it, and nothing Kanan could say would deter this man's fearless actions. As a fellow believer, Kanan understood.

So he turned to Zeb, but before he left he had one final thing to say.

"Good luck."

The blind monk chuckled as he leaned against his staff. "You said it yourself. The Force is with me."

Kanan shrugged as he forced a grin over his shoulder. "But a little extra luck never hurt either."

The monk's hands tightened on his staff, and he nodded in agreement.

"Chirrut, come on. We've got to go."

The monk heaved himself up at the summons before lifting the bag at his feet to his shoulder and turned, his staff ahead of him to clear his path. Before he left, he gave Kanan a smile. One of farewell.

"Goodbye, Kanan Jarrus. May the Force be with you."

With that, the blind monk made his way to the small group waiting for him, grinning as he handed the bag to a bigger man decked out in thick armor. Kanan kept his attention on the Force-sensitive for a moment longer, watching with his mind as the light side spread from the monk to the others like a network. Drawing them together and making them stronger. Preparing them for whatever was to come.

Kanan smiled sadly after repeating the sentiment under his breath, and then he walked away.

* * *

 **A/N:** Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Although Chirrut is labeled as 'spiritual', throughout the movie I couldn't help but think that he was at least low-level Force-sensitive and that's what I went with. I'd love to know what you thought.

Also, I really hope that I haven't written a future AU for Kanan.


End file.
